Prince of Swines
by StalkingRory
Summary: "He was a no-good, a thief – no prince. Not for fifteen years at least. All he had was his pistol and the trust of his friends." A fanfic about Ni no Kuni containing Swaine & Esther. An experiment on my part and my first fanfic. Don't know how long it will be. Now K but in later chapters T for ... later ideas :)
1. Swaine

**Hello - only a short comment on this fanfic:**

**It is my first one and I'm no native speaker - Please don't be cruel to me :)**

**Swaine**

Swaine watched the clear wild water running in the river with white crests swimming on top of it. It looked strong and kind of peaceful at the same time. He had no doubt the water would crush him on the next rock if he dared to go swimming. But the sun glistened so nice on the cold flowing surface, breaking the light and making it glow in a turquoise colour. The water splashed against the dark crags and produced a strong sound of massive water.

_No_, he thought, _no way go swimmin' here_. He was fooling himself watching the river as if there was nothing wrong with him – or the situation. He was a no-good, a thieve – no prince. Not for fifteen years at least. All he had was his pistol and the trust of his friends. But he would never be able to protect them as he wished to. Oliver was the one who saved them back in Perdida. Not him. The worst of all: He wasn't able to protect _her_. She was right with mocking him all the time, calling him a coward. At last why would she even care for him otherwise? Swaine would have done anything to get a look of her like his brother did. _The handsome prince_, he remembered himself, _not the prince of swines_. _Actually that's why you changed your name, didn't ya?_ _You could have had it otherwise_. Yes, he could have gained the throne for himself. But even when he felt this powerless he knew Macassin always would be the better regent of Hamelin. Gascon wasn't anymore – it was Swaine standing at the river runnig at his feet.

The group was split up – Oliver and Mr. Drippy helped some people in Ding Dong Dell with their broken hearts while Esther insisted on swimming in the river nearby. As an inhabitant of Al Mamoon the girl was used to dusty hot weather and the only big well she knew was the one of milk in the fountains of the city. Their whole journey she saw the sea, rivers and lakes – but told them she never swam in sweet water before. Now was the time she wanted to change this and forced Swaine to accompany her. Not that he disliked that really. He just pretended to. Maybe because he didn't want to admit to himself how he liked the idea of splashing in the water … with her.

He shook his head in concern. _Stupid man you are_, he thought clenching his teeth, _Time to grow up! You're not ten anymore_. Back then, he remembered painfully, she was older than him – almost sixteen, almost a woman. The Esther of the past was just born probably. And he was a stupid prince, taller than her but crude and snotty. And handsome. So bloody handsome. When they travelled back in time he almost failed in identifying himself. Now he was filthy and … old. So much older than her. She cared for the boy he was – not the man he became.

But still there were these lovely disputations between them – how much fun they were every time. He liked to mock her, always waiting for a reprehension. He smiled the first time since they walked to the river.

"Swaine!"

_Speak of the devil!_


	2. Esther

**Thank you for your nice reviews :)**

**Same thing with this chapter: Because I'm no native speaker I was just able to correct it as good as I can.**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Esther**

_Where was this bragger?_ Esther walked along the nice river feeling the smooth drops of water that filled the air near the waterside touching her skin. Not for much longer and she would be able to dive in the stream.

"Swaine!" she shouted coming around a river bend. And then she saw him leaving a knobbed tree behind her. The thief just stood there turning around once he heard her call. Sometime she remembered him as the child – the prince – he once had been. Ridiculous that man had been such a handsome boy fifteen years ago. His clothing was shabby, he was tall and thin and his hear was a mess. The tear sacs under his eyes made him look older than he actually was. And the boy back then…

They shared the same eyes and the teasing voice although Swaine's was that of a man now. But she hardly remembered Gascon. All she was sure of was the fact that Gascon had been good-looking and … a young snotty prince she would have liked to teach manners. Sometimes she asked herself what happened to this boy that he changed that much in attitudes.

"I was looking for you!" she blamed him.

"And you found me" Swaine retorted grinning.

"You are so funny" she hissed.

"Thank you… Found a good place? It's too dangerous here" he told her pointing at the wild water. "But in case you'd like to feel like a crushed stone…"

"I found a place" she interrupted him. "Tengri is there already."

"Oh. Right then. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Don't look" she warned pointing a finger at him.

"Who do ya think I am?" he mocked her waving his arms in an angry pretended manner.

"You are Swaine. That is why" she retorted immediately putting her small nose in the air. He chuckled. Esther had to held off not to laugh with him and walked in the woods to change her clothing. He was like a child.

She remembered the salty water in Laguna and the hot sun on her skin. Here the air was a bit colder but still her body longed for refreshment. She quickly changed in her bathing suit she received as a gift from the governor. She couldn't help but she always looked over her shoulder as if she expected Swaine standing suddenly behind her – but he never was. _Would be no surprise_, she thought blushing. That no-good loved to drive her crazy. So why wasn't she relieved?

When she went back Swaine had already pulled off his shoes and socks and sat on a rock holding his feet in the water. Meanwhile Tengri slept calmly near the river. The deep breaths of the dragon made her smile. She always cared for these creatures and loved being with any kind of animal. The sympathy seemed to be on both sides. What she couldn't tell about every human she met.

Without thinking she started running to the bank. Screaming a long loud "Whohooo!" she splashed into the water feeling it shocking cold on her heated skin.

Swaine cringed surprised on his rock and nearly fell into the river.

"Ho!" he breathed surprised while Esther laughed so hard she choked on some water that a very small wave had thrown in her face. When she finished coughing Swaine screamed breathlessly:

"You nearly killed me!"

"Coward" she answered coughing one last time and then swam near to his rock. "Come in the water! It is so nice.

"Nah…" he replied wiping water drops of his coat. "Have no shorts. I've forgotten them in the tavern." _How obvious!_ But she held back saying it out loud.

"No way I just let you sit here" she replied instead. Esther grinned and grabbed his ankles before pulling him including his full clothing into the river. He commented her actions with a loud scream. One second later Swaine was next to her soaked to the skin. His hair fell wet and heavy in his face. It just looked so funny Esther close to choke on the water again.

"Good one" he growled "So amusing."

"And how much it is!" she laughed.

"I've no dry clothes to change! It'll take hours to dry these!"

"So what?" she asked immersing up to her nose so she was able to hide her wide grin. She made some bubbles in the water. Swaine fidget how he always used to when he was going mad – the wet clothes smacked on the water surface.

"I will _not _ride on Tengri with wet clothes – I'd catch a cold in the air!"

"Then" she stood up again feeling the water around her caress her skin "Pull of your clothes and let them dry on the rock – meanwhile we can go on swimming…" She let herself back in water trying to float on the surface with controlling her breathing. When there was no answer for a long time she let herself go back on her feet boring her toes on the river bed.

"Are you mute?" she asked watching Swaine just standing still while the water splashed against his chest. He did not answer - just gaped at her like he saw her the first time.

**Still good?**


	3. Swaine in Trouble

**Sorry for the delay. I just finished my own story and now want to send it to publishers. So I basically concentrated on that the last weeks.**

**Thank you everyone. It feels so good to get supported by readers. Like a birthday present every time :)**

**Hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

**Swaine**

"Then" she stood up. Her body lifted out of the water till he was able to see her nice belly button. The lavender bathing suit cleaved on her skin. Water drops were running down her arms and her lemon yellow hair was soaked with water. Swaine was so startled he nearly missed her next words. "Pull of your clothes and let them dry on the rock – meanwhile we can go on swimming…"

His cheeks felt hot and his neck was prickling. _What did she say?_ Unable neither to move nor to say anything he just stood there feeling the water in his hair tickling his skin. And that she let herself on the back made everything even worse. The warm light of the sun let her wet skin glisten like silver and gold. Now he was able to see her whole body floating on the water surface.

Why was he staring like a fool? That really was not good. Not good at all. He lost himself too much in thought how beautiful she was. _Stop thinking this way!_ But he wasn't able to stop looking at her. He knew how she meant what she had just said. Innocent and sweet – that she was. But didn't see in which trouble she just got him in. Pulling of his clothes would be the last thing he'd do. _Never! I'm so dead now…_ And then he was losing himself at her sight. That wasn't right and never would be.

"Are you mute?" Esther was standing in front of him again – watching him as if he was a fool. _And that you are._ He still wasn't able to look away from her body. Sometime he reached her eyes with his – these strange blue orbs that focused him irritated. _You have to answer – anything!_

"Er" he murmured looking away forcefully down on the water. "I- well…"

"Just put your coat and shirt on the rock – it will dry easily. And later you can let your trousers dry with sitting in the sun. It is so hot today, isn't it?" He nearly blushed again. _How it _is _actually…_ He caught himself watching her again.

"Yes of course" he tried to override his former confusion. He climbed up the rock again dripping like a wet dog. "It's your entire fault! Nice girl – As if! Naughty – that you are actually!" he said while pulling off his coat. It was so heavy of water that it was hard to untangle himself of it. He wrung it out before laying it in the sun. Same thing was his red shirt that was bleached due to permanent use. He first hesitated with stripping the upper part of his body – but had no choice in doing otherwise.

Swaine heard a soft sound of surprise behind him. _What did you expect?_

"Swaine" Esther whispered when he turned around "What happened to your back?" He ignored her words – first – and let himself in the water.

"Nothin' really" he said avoiding her gaze.

"Swaine!" she folded her arms in a defiant manner. He knew this tone. _No escape_. He nearly smiled.

"Well" he still averted her eyes "You see – I'm a thief. They get caught sometimes…" Swaine remembered the pain that had shot through his whole body when the whip had slashed his skin. The scars were still clutched over his spine. Never again he would accept this torture. He heard the water moving close to him and opened his eyes again that he couldn't remember to have closed before.

Esther was coming so close to him he felt like panicking at any moment. Her hands touched his chest and she smiled up at him. The skin of her hands was already wizened because of the water – but felt so soft at the same time. It would have driven him crazy. But then he got lost in her expression.

"You are no longer a thief. You know that. And if anybody would hurt you now – we are all by your side. Although" she started grinning and went back off "…you sometimes deserve a tiny slap in the face for your behavior!" And then she threw water in his direction. After a short shock Swaine shook his hair.

"Naughty! Just what I said!" he yelled and then retorted the attack. Esther's giggle was like music in his ears and he felt so… happy? _A happy fool now - or what?_ But he just continued the water fight – not willing to listen to his sorrows this time.

They played like that a couple of time. While Swaine held back in touching her, Esther grabbed him over again pulling him under water and he was bad in ignoring it. One time he caught her - noticing too late that it was her waist he was grabbing. But then he just enjoyed her chuckle and dipped her in the water. At some point he was exhausted and decided to rest although there was nothing he enjoyed more than have fun with this girl. _You're getting old._

Swaine laid down in the warm sun folding his arms behind his head like a pillow. Because of tiredness and the warmth around him he immediately fell in a deep slumber. It was still bright when he awoke but the air became colder and the fireball of the sun was sinking.

* * *

He moaned still caught in a dream he couldn't remember.

Swaine looked around and was stunned to spot Esther nowhere near the river. Tengri was still sleeping like a stone and there was only the deep breath of the dragon and the sound of the river.

"Esther?" he called and stood up. _Maybe she's changin' her clothes again – get's rather cold now._ For a moment he thought of searching for her but the imagination finding her half naked in the woods stopped him. _Don't pretend you wouldn't like to see her naked_. He could have slapped himself for such thoughts. _It's still not right._

So he decided to dress in the light clammy clothes and wait for a start. Just when he was finished he heard a sound behind him and spun around. He caught hold of Esther's wrists and interrupted her in pushing him into the water again.

"No' this time!" he gasped and fell forward pinning Esther on the ground. The girl was laughing untenable while he held her tight. Just then he was aware of laying on her. Her body was warm and his loins were pressing between her thighs while she was moving in laughter under him. His blood began to boil and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. _Doesn't she notice how she's making me mad?_ It was hard to hold back. Her body was undeniable tempting. The way she playfully tried to escape his grip made him hold her even harder.

Swaine needed to keep more distant of … the thing between her thighs or she would notice his undesired pleasure. _It's no crime. You're a grown up man and she was it who pushed you so far._ That wasn't true. She was not aware of how she affected him. For her he was just Swaine – her friend. Not Swaine the lonesome man who lusted for something more. He watched her soft lips and the slightly moist skin of her face. Her hair was falling in free yellow wisps and some touched her covered breasts. _What's happening? You need to let her go._ Or he would do something utterly stupid.

"Swaine?" she had stopped writhing under him and looked him straight in the eyes "Would you mind to let me loose?"


	4. Esther senses something

**Well I had some freetime and so I already wrote the next chapter ^^ Don't get used to it.**

**Thanks to everyone who likes to read this story.**

**This chapter was kind of tricky because I needed to google some names (don't know all of them in English).**

* * *

**Esther**

There he stood unaware of her standing right behind him. It was silly. But she enjoyed the moment already when he would fall in the water again. She sneaked even closer and kicked a small stone. That was when he twirled around and caught her arms.

"No' this time!" he yelled and Esther giggled satisfied with his shocked expression. She felt her back falling on the mossy grass and Swaines weight lay on her. Esther laughed joyfully while making some rather serious tries to unravel from his grip. For such a thin and tall man Swaine was still strong enough to hold her like a puppet. His scent of earth and old clothes made her feel … strange. Also the closeness of his hip on hers sent a shiver down her spine. Swaine's cheeks were red like he had to struggle with something although she already moved less. _What is up with him?_

"Swaine?" she stopped writhing under him and looked him straight in the eyes "Would you mind to let me loose?"

The man stared at her in utter distress. There was something in his eyes she couldn't quite understand. He was … longing for something it appeared. Then he seemed to wake up. His eyes widened and he jumped off her like she was on fire. _What is his problem?_ There was an awkward silence between them.

"I think" she said when picking herself up "we should get back to Ding-Dong-Dell. Oliver might worry already."

"O' course" Swaine gasped croaky and headed for Tengri with hunched shoulders. Esther raised an eyebrow. She couldn't point her finger on what was wrong with this strange man. He acted like a scolded boy. _But he has not done anything wrong, has he?_

Esther sighed – not quite sure why she was a bit disappointed. Then she walked to the dragon that stretched the tired body while Swaine desperately tried to climb on his back. And failed. The former prince of Hamlin fell on the hard ground right next to her feet.

"You are clumsy" she discovered and held out a hand to help him on his feet. But he ignored her und stood up himself.

"No hold on these scales" he murmured and deferred to her. She shook her head and climbed up the dragon. _He's such a child although so much older than me._

"Hold on me" she said when Swaine finally managed to sit on the dragon's back. She felt his indecision when he wrapped his arms around her waist like she was breakable at any moment. Esther tried to hide a smile.

"I am not of glass, Swaine" she quipped "If you do not hold tighter you will fall when we are up in the air…" He didn't reply but she could tell he was abashed. But his arms circled tighter around her body. She felt his breath in her neck and a weird feeling caused prickling in her stomach.

"So let's go", he tried to end the embarrassing atmosphere between them.

* * *

"Whe'e have ya been!" Drippy yelled. The high lord of the fairies jumped off the counter in the inn. "Getting' dark already slowpok_a_! Crybaby was wo_rr_ied al_r_eady!"

"Hey" Oliver said indignantly.

"I'm sorry" Esther apologized "Swaine's clothes were wet and he had to dry them in the sun."

"An' why were his cloth's wet dearie?" Drippy said putting his nose in the air.

"Well" she blushed "I… I pushed him certainly." Oliver laughed at that while Mr Drippy was silent at first. Then he nodded.

"As _a_ master of fine comedy it wou'd be a shame not to marvel at such a glo_r_ious p_r_actical joke" he said with a bow "Congrats! Tidy work!"

Now it was Swaine who complained with a "Hey".

"Well" Oliver interrupted "I think we should go to sleep now. Drippy and I decided to face Shadar at the morrow one more time. The people of Ding-Dong-Dell and the other kingdoms are safe for now. So let's rest before we free them from the Dark Djin once and for all."

That was kind of unexpected. After their first fight with booday Oliver was so weak but the second one he saved them both – Esther and Swaine. He still seemed in thoughts sometimes not yet realizing his mother – Alicia – was gone forever. He was such a brave kind hearted boy and Esther asked herself sometimes how he could even handle all this. She would die for him in battle – that she recognized then. _He is a great friend and a small hero._

Esther was so much lost in thoughts that she stumbled over the last stair up to the guest chambers. Squeaking helplessly she tried to grab the banister but got no hold of it. She saw herself already with her face on the floor when someone caught her from behind, embraced her tightly and prevented her from falling. She gasped in surprise but then calmed down quickly.

"An' you are calling _me_ clumsy" Swaine's voice spoke mockingly in her hear. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and Esther felt strange again.

"I'm tired – that's all" she replied "I'm not falling anymore…" And at this Swaine freed her hastily as if her skin was on fire. She went in the corridor and then turned around to the former thief.

"Thank you" she whispered not sure why her heart skipped at his sight.

"No matter" Swaine smiled uncomfortably and shyly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, umm" she said "Good night then."

"Goo' night" he retorted and she felt him watch her when she opened the door to her chambers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Is Drippy OK? For me it's really hard to write his accent.**

**What do you think? Too much fluff? Or do you want even more of that?**


	5. Now or Never!

**Hi everyone!**

**First: Thanks for the nice comments and for reading at all ;)**

**Second: Sorry for waiting so long. I struggled with writing this chapter - writing the first fanfic is strange and much more difficult than writing an own story - especially because I don't know where it will lead me nor how and when it ends at last.**

**Just sent my own manuscript to some German publishers and now I'm getting quite paranoid whenever post is arriving at home ^^**

* * *

**Swaine**

Shadar – the Dark Djinn – had a scary deep laughter. Although he looked like an old man with his bend back and the knobby staff, a powerful aura surrounded him. His red hair twisted like living creatures and his face was covered in darkness. They fought him for minutes and his ice attacks made Swaine feel weak while his skin burned from the cold. When the Djinn threw Evenstar on them the first time Swaine held his breath because of the icy pain that ran through his chest.

Sometime Oliver conjured Mornstar the Dark Djinn cringed and sparks twirled around him. _It's over! _But that it wasn't. Shadar just laughed.

"I should have known" he growled "We share a soul, after all. But the darkness runs deeper than you know…" Shadar took his staff and draw a symbol in the air. "Much, much deeper…" Purple flames and black shadows encircled the mighty Djinn.

Swaine gasped in shock – recognizing Esther next to him who looked terrified too. The fear made her even look more beautiful but in a way Swaine didn't like her to.

"What know?" Swaine asked and Esther gasped sorrowfully while the darkness spread out. They watched how a monstrous demon raised the purple flames. It had a mighty brought sword and looked pretty pissed off. The former thief and former prince clutched the pistol even tighter.

* * *

"So you have repelled the soldier of my soul. Impressive. But when despair consumes the heart, it gives birth to a power still more terrible. It is despair that will defeat you – you and all else. I am the Executor, charged with bringing destruction to this world. Behold the power of the Dark Djinn!" Thunder and lightings rolled over the sky and a huge magical circle in the sky began to glow. Sparkles fell down on the Dark Djinn…

Swaine felt the despair the Djinn had told them about. There was this huge monster with long white fangs and claws. Magic surrounded them all and there was no escape. How could they defeat that beast? How could anyone? _You're a coward. You shouldn't be. There are _kids_ next to you – one not even half of your age and you do fear more than them! _No. He had to give his best. He had to protect them! _There is no time to fear…_

* * *

The ultimate form of Shadar began to glow – as did Oilver. Esther screamed his name when the boy disappeared. The girl fell to her knees and began to sob desperately. It broke Swaine's heart to hear her crying like that. She grabbed the book holding it like a treasure. She seemed so vulnerable that moment. Sometimes Swaine forgot how young she was.

"Oliver", escaped her lips – but Swaine himself was too shocked to bring himself to comfort her. The loss of Oliver was an unbearable thing. _It can't be!_

"Can he really…" he cried "Can he really be gone?" His body trembled with fear. Mr Drippy shrunk on the floor - the only thing he was able to say was "No, no, no" over again while Esther sobbed heartbreakingly.

"Huh?" Swaine whispered when a swirl of blue light appeared. And out of it fell…

"Oilver" they yelled and ran to his side.

"Youer all in one peace, mun!" Drippy screamed

"I'm not dreaming this, am I?" Swaine gasped feeling dizzy.

"But what about Shadar…?" Esther worried and he could hear the fright still in her voice "He could still be here!" They looked around in terror.

"No, he's not" Oliver groaned coming up his feet…

* * *

After Oliver's story they had to run out of the transforming castle. The earth was shaking, clouds were disappearing. The dead land around the castle changed into what it used to be – wild flowers and grass, plants and trees formed out of the foggy marsh. It was over. Finally. Swaine felt a smile spread his lips. He looked at the young boy – a boy of light, born from darkness. Shadar's good side.

They ran over the blooming meadows heading to Ding Dong Dell. The air was full of laughter and ease. Swaine let the kids run in front of him, crossing his arms behind his neck. Oliver and Drippy were full of joy jumping and stumbling over the grass. Esther became a bit slower than them but still giggled in relieve. Swaine lost himself in thoughts during the journey back to Ding Dong Dell.

_What is going to happen now?_ That question filled his mind. Oliver's mission was over and the boy knew now that he would never see his mother again. He would go back to his own world, wouldn't he? And that would mean their group would split up and Swaine would be only Swaine again. _Like you're used to, thief…_ No. He was no such thing. Not Anymore. He could go back to Hamlin and help Macassin ruling the kingdom. But that was not his place anymore – although these thoughts seemed nice to him.

Swaine realized that they had reached Ding Dong Dell and nearly missed Drippy's offer to stray through the streets till their audience with his Meowjesty. Swaine looked at Esther next to him while Oliver and Drippy disappeared in the streets of the lovely town. She also would join another life. Of course she would follow in her father's footsteps and live the life of a Great Sage. That awareness made him feel uneasy_. There is no other time. You need to talk to her. Now or never!_

"Um" Swaine tried to begin "Esther…" The girl spun around – her cheeks were red and her smile made his legs feel wobbly.

"What is it?" she asked and cocked her head. _Not here_, Swaine thought. He would stutter like a fool with all these people around them.

"Well" he kicked a stone before looking around. His eyes focused a stair that lead on the roof of the Cat's Cradle. "You mind going somewhere … else?" Esther frowned.

"But that is not one of your stupid jokes, is it?"

"No" he waggled with his hands "I promise…" The girl seemed surprised when he did not even make a sarcastic response. So she nodded. And Swaine felt a smile on his lips. They climbed on the roof of the inn only them both alone.

There was a little garden and a wooden seat where Swaine automatically set down. Esther followed him and they sat there in silence for a moment. Swaine hesitated and wondered if he should really try it. Everything could change and maybe – even end forever. Somehow or other he would lose her. His head felt heavy.

"Forgot what to tell me, old jerk?" Esther mocked him and touched his shoulder with hers.

"I'm no jerk!" Swaine cried mechanically and she laughed satisfied with his reaction. Just then he realized that she was fooling him again – and he had nearly been able to tell her_… Tell her what?_ Swaine brushed through his messy hair and sighed in despair.

"Swaine?" Esther sounded unsure "What…"

"I like you, Esther" Swaine managed to say with interrupting her breathlessly. He didn't dare look in her eyes and burrowed his hands in his hair.

"I like you too, Swaine" she smiled irritated and he looked up – seeing in her eyes that she couldn't understand what was going on.

"No" he shook his head "I mean… I _really_ like you. Maybe… I…" Swaine bend forward. And then he touched her lips with his softly. Esther didn't flinch from him. That made him even bolder. His arms wrapped around her body while he still covered her lips. They tasted sweet. He stopped the soft kiss for a moment.

"I was worried you could get hurt" he whispered caressing her cheek while looking in the blue orbs "I… I can't be without mocking you anymore, you see." He laughed of pure joy. And then he leaned in her taking her lips and opened her mouth with his. They shared a passionate kiss. Esther moaned weakly holding his shirt with her hands against his chest. Swaine pulled her even closer overwhelmed by the sensation of her warm mouth her tongue shyly winding around his. He felt like losing himself. He groaned with pleasure. This girl was driving him crazy. She felt so good in his arms as if there was no place she should be otherwise.

_You still are a thief._ Swaine blinked irritated. _No_, he thought, _no, I'm not, I…_ He had stolen this kiss – and what was even worse: As far as he knew her she had never been kissed before. _You'll never change, Prince of Swines. This is your entire fault. Selfish you are… _But she kissed him back. She did! And she said she liked him. Her body was warm and her skin so soft…

Swaine ended the kiss abruptly and jumped to his feet. Confused he flinched unable to tell what to do next.

"I… I'm s-so sorry…" he stuttered and brushed through his hair again while making tiny steps back "I better… I better go now. Forgive me…" And then he ran down the stairs without looking in her face at once.

* * *

**That was a tough one... Hope you liked it anyway...**

**Please review :)**


	6. Farewell

**Sorry guys... This chapter took some time because I had a big fat writers block and it's unfortunately not very long. Hope you forgive me. I now have an idea how this whole story is going on in the next chapters. Thank you for all the nice comments :)**

* * *

**Farewell**

**Esther**

Esther touched her lips in disbelieve. They tickled and still felt hot. Her upper lip burned a bit because of Swaine's stubbles that had been rubbing against her skin. _When he kissed me…_

Her cheeks flushed and she felt confused. Her gaze halted at the stair where the former prince and thief had disappeared. Their kiss had been so very … sudden. All the time he was her friend and playful arch-enemy when it came to attitudes. They had been joking and laughing and… touching each other. Moments, Esther did not realize – till now. She recognized Swaine's strange behavior at the riverside. _Did he want to kiss me back there too?_ That would have explained his insecurity.

Esther licked her upper lip and tried to restore the past moments. His breath had been warm and smelled of peppermint ice (which he sometimes stole from his familiar). He had held her strong in his arms and forced his lips on hers… But she did not flinch. She actually kissed him back. Esther never felt such a sensation before. Everything inside of her tensed but … in a good way. And when he opened his mouth she did not even mind wondering what to do. She automatically returned the passionate motions.

Esther brought herself back to reality when she noticed butterflies in her stomach and a hot feeling between her legs. Feeling uncomfortable she stood up - still too confused to decide what to do next. _Why did he go?_ she wondered for the very first time.

_"I… I'm s-so sorry… I better… I better go now. Forgive me…"_ she remembered his words before he left her here. _Why should I forgive him? There is nothing to forgive for…_ Because she liked it. She liked the way he had touched and kissed her. But she couldn't tell what that meant – for herself and for Swaine.

_Shall I tell him_, she wondered while she went downstairs. _He won't feel guilty anymore if I tell him that I liked to kiss him._ But why did he feel guilty anyway? That made no sense! It was just a kiss, wasn't it? _Maybe because it was my very first kiss. Did he know that? Or did he even feel that?_ Perhaps her kissing was too clumsy…

Feeling even worse Esther walked down the streets of Ding Dong Dell heading to the palace. She hoped to find Swaine there too. It was time for Oliver to say good bye and she wouldn't have liked Swaine to miss it because of their… little incident. Esther started running when she saw the crowd in front of the palace. And there he was too.

Swaine stood next to Mr. Drippy with hung head. In that moment he looked even more shabby than usual with his Meowjesty nearby. Unsure Esther placed herself next to Drippy too and had to stop herself from watching the former prince.

"Farewell" the King said to Oliver.

"Yes" the boy said with a smile "Thanks for everything, your Meowjesty!"

"So it's the end of our double act, is it?" Drippy barked with a tear rolling over his face "You made one heck of a sidekick, Ollie-boy…" Esther now sensed for the first time that this was the time to say good bye.

"When you get home you'll look out for Myrtle, won't you?" she asked their savor remembering her nice soul mate. But before Oliver was able to reply anything Swaine interrupted him:

"Hey" the man said in his strange accent "Come back and visit. You hear! We'll go somewhere dangerous – for old time's sake!" Esther felt his presence next to her and looked at the familiar foreworn face with the crooked smile.

"You got it! Thank you, everybody" Oliver smiled at them. Esther then realized how much she would miss this boy – this very brave boy. They had so much fun together. And all this would end with the minute Oliver went back home. Esther felt sadness in her whole body.

"Be good, Oliver" she managed to say.

"But not too good" Swaine added immediately. Then their eyes locked and Esther could see the prudency in Swaine's face.

"See you next time our world's in a potch!" Drippy shouted after Oliver.

"Take care! All of you" Oliver said while conjuring "Thank you!"

"Farewell Oliver!" everybody exclaimed, waving the young boy good bye.

And then he was gone. Esther never felt lonelier before with a sad Mr. Drippy and an embarrassed Swaine next to her.

"So that's it" she whispered crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ay…" Drippy murmured – his lantern nearly touching the ground. The crowd around them started to break up.

"And what…" Swaine managed to say scratching his neck "What are you going to do now?"

"O well…" Drippy tried to get back his confidence "I might visit my old mom. Hav'a lot to tell, haven't I! And so should you! Go back to your families and start a new life in peace!"

"Yes" Esther agreed "That might be the best idea. My father must be awfully worried." She looked to her feet and hoped for a second that Swaine would stop her from going home.

"Yeah…" he said "And I heard Hamlin would be a nice place to spend a life. Also have to settle an account over there." Esther never felt such disappointment and loneliness before but tried to hide her feelings. She held back a whimper.

"But hey!" Swaine suddenly mentioned "Al Mamoon' s on my way and so is the Fairy Island, isn't it? We might fly the way on Tengri together. Like old times…"

"Great idea, mun!" Drippy laughed jumping in joy "One last adventure with friends!" Swaine laughed too before he looked at Esther with a smile.

"And what do you say?"

Esther felt joy and excitement overpowering her. So she jumped with a squeak hugging Swaine tightly before she could think twice. She felt his thin tall body tighten under her touch and loosened her hug immediately.

"Th-That is a great idea!" she said hastily and tried to hide her red cheeks "I wanted you to meet my father anyway." She only realized what she just mentioned when it was too late. Swaine's cheeks became red and he coughed nervously. But Drippy didn't seem to notice anything.

"Marvelous! So let's go on our last journey!" he laughed and started running down the roads to where Tengri had been left.

"Alright" Swaine said uncomfortable "Let's go to Tengri, I think…"

Ester followed him both relieved that they weren't going to separate right now and uncertain what the next events would lead them to. But she was certain of one thing. She would talk with Swaine sooner or later about their little incident!

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Thought the White Witch could wait a minute so I have a bit more time for fluff. But she is just waiting...**


End file.
